1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air stabilizing structure for a spray paint gun, and more particularly, to one that permits automated adjustment of air inlet pressure to a certain range so as to stabilize the pressure of the spray paint gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas spray paint guns of the prior art that are generally available in the market operate on air pressure to spray paint, and output of stabilized pressure is critical to the paint coverage efficiency. Thus, for successful paint spraying, control of stabilized air pressure is one of the key elements. Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art structures used in the present invention, a knob (7) for air pressure adjustment is provided on the body (6) while the volume of air inlet is controlled by pulling a trigger (8). Air pressure needed by the spray paint gun relies upon a constant supply by an air compressor. If the supplied air pressure is greater than that needed by the spray paint gun, the air pressure is reduced by operating the adjustment knob (7) while the output air pressure is controlled at a value slightly higher than the constant pressure. Therefore, the user of the spray paint gun has to first manually adjust the value of the output air pressure from the air compressor, then the setting of its supplied air pressure by adjusting the knob (7). However, in the prior art, the adjustment achieves only that the supplied air pressure actually delivered is higher than the setting of air pressure adjusted by the knob (7) and lower than that supplied by the air compressor. In case of an act of omission, or changed coating in the course of the painting, or sharing an air compressor with other user(s), resulting in that the output air pressure from the air compressor is much higher than that needed by the spray paint gun, the spray paint gun sprays the coating once the trigger (8) is pulled. That is, since the adjustment and control of the output air pressure of the prior art entirely relies on the operation by the user, the over-pressure issue, due an act of omission, cannot be prevented in any passage solely by the structure of the spray paint gun.